


Are You Happy Now?

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Past Timeline, aftermath of the affair reveal, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past setting:</p><p>After the affair reveal; Chrissie hunts down Aaron to give him a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy Now?

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Emmerdale's reveals but they have horrible aftermaths. I would have loved to see a show down between Chrissie and Aaron, but they sort of let it drop. Not even bothering to show the repercussions of Robron's affair. So I wrote this little piece - and here's to hoping they eventually decide to make Aaron and Chrissie have a go at each other - especially if they make it so Aaron is extra salty.

Aaron was glad it was over. Everything – well almost everything – was finally out in the open and everyone now knew what kind of person Robert really was. It made it all the much sweeter that Chrissie had screamed it in front of everyone in the pub. He couldn't look at Robert or anyone else though. He had wanted this, but at the same time he felt terrible. Forcing him out of the closet and ruining Chrissie's life. He felt no sympathy for Robert, he had deserved it, but Chrissie had never deserved to be put through such pain. 

_ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?_

No he wasn't happy. His heart was broken. He wanted to scream this, make everyone hear how damaged he was because of Robert, but he couldn't find his voice. They had disappeared into the back, and Aaron made a break for the exit. 

“You want to talk?” Adam had grabbed his arm, but let go at the sight of Aaron's face. 

“There's nothing to talk about. It's over,” he stormed out of the pub. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stay there. There wasn't a place in Emmerdale that Aaron wouldn't be reminded of Robert. 

He walked the streets, trying to find somewhere he could go. He kept walking. He didn't care that his feet ached, or his head still hurt from where Robert had smashed the beer bottle into his head. The only thing he cared about was getting away. He'd been walking for the better part of an hour when he heard a car come up behind him. 

He turned and almost groaned in recognition of the car. He wasn't surprised. Aaron had expected there to be some kind of show down, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. She opened the door of her car, got out, and stomped her way over to him. 

“You have ruined my life!” She screamed. Her voice hit three different octaves in the process. “He was my husband and you stole him like a common thief!” 

“I stole nothing,” Aaron said between clenched teeth. “He came to me. ME! HE WANTED ME!” 

“You think he wanted you? Please, you were just a distraction!” She cried – literally cried, tears pouring down her face. Aaron wanted to join her, but he wasn't sure he had it in him to cry right now. He actually wanted to laugh. Aaron had never wanted to laugh at someone more than he did at Chrissie. She was practically a blind woman. 

“A distraction? Is that why he kept coming back? Is that why he chose me over you again and again? Is that why he told me he loved me and that you weren't enough?” 

“YOU'RE A LIAR!” 

“No, Chrissie. For once I'm done with lying. Robert loved me. HE LOVED ME!” 

“Then why didn't he choose you? Why didn't he just leave me for you?” Aaron knew the answer and it hurt so bad he couldn't speak the words. Robert had loved him, but just like Chrissie it wasn't enough. Robert had to have it all, and neither satisfied all his cravings. “You've ruined everything!” 

“I haven't ruined a damn thing. God you're so stupid, Chrissie. Thinking that he was loyal and giving you all his love. I spent a week in your bed fucking him and you had no clue. Weekends away –”

“Shut up!” 

“Hookups during the day when you thought he was at meetings –”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” 

“God you know what the best part was?” Aaron felt vindictive and as much as he didn't want to take it out on her, he couldn't help himself. She had gotten him. He'd chosen her time and time again and he hated her for that. Hated her more than he did Robert. “The best part was when he was buried deep inside me and he'd whisper how much he loved me and go on and on about how no one could make him feel that fucking good!” 

The slap she delivered against his face stung. The sound echoing off into the distance. Aaron rubbed his right cheek, trying to wipe the sting away. Chrissie's tears were flowing freely as she shook her hand, knowing she'd feel the pain in it for a couple of days. 

“He loved me,” Aaron told her. 

“He loved me too,” Chrissie said. She was sure of it. Sure that Robert had loved her. She was also sure that if it hadn't been for Aaron they would have lived an almost happy life. 

“Robert broke both of us,” Aaron told her. “Why the fuck are we taking it out on each other?” 

“You fucked my husband, that's why.” 

“I'm sorry,” and he meant it. Honestly he'd never thought of Chrissie through all of it except for hating her because she got the best parts of Robert. Now that they were standing face to face, he pitied her. She wasn't to blame or to fault. It was all Robert. 

“Me too,” she said, “well not for hitting you – you deserved that – but for taking it out on you. It's all his fault.” 

“Are you going to work things out with him?” He hadn't meant to ask it, but he needed to know. Needed to know if she could be so naive to take him back after everything, but only because he was sure he would. He would take him back if he asked, and he fucking hated himself for it. 

“No. You can have him,” she said. “I could never forgive him for this.” 

“I don't want him,” Aaron lied. “He's hurt me enough.” Chrissie snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah because you're pain is so much more than mine,” she had no idea. No idea what Aaron had been put through because of Robert. He couldn't contradict her either and that made it all the worse. All Chrissie had to go through was Aaron revealing their affair. If she knew the whole truth then it'd be ten times worse for her, or she wouldn't even care. Aaron didn't know the answer to that and he didn't want to know. 

“Look,” Aaron said. “We both got fucked over by him. I don't want him, you don't him, so why don't we both stay out of each others way and move on?” 

“Fine,” Chrissie agreed, “but you don't come near me or speak to me. You've done enough damage.” 

“Alright,” Aaron watched as she walked back to her car. She opened the door but turned to say one more thing to him. 

“I hope you don't go back to him,” she said. “He'll only hurt you more.” She got in her car, slammed the door and started the engine, and then sped away from Aaron towards Home Farm. 

Aaron watched until her car disappeared around a bend. He hadn't the chance to tell her he wouldn't go back to Robert, but he was honestly glad he hadn't because he wasn't sure if that would be the truth or not. It was easy for him to say he didn't want him or that he hated him because they were lies. Lies were easier than the truth, and after everything, Aaron had become an expert liar.


End file.
